


Ereri Drabbles

by Thy_Undertaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fingering, Fluff, M/M, Smut, anal penetration, explicit smut at that, i will update the tags and rating as necessary, they are so cute imo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/pseuds/Thy_Undertaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are my Drabbles that I am going to randomly post here as I want... they're short but I think they're probably cute if I'm actually posting them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is for the Ereri New year prompt. Day 1: Celebration

Some people celebrate weddings and childbirth. Most people celebrate birthdays and holidays.

 

But today was not any of those. Nobody got married or had a baby, it wasn’t anybody’s birthday and it wasn’t a holiday, not yet at least.

 

And yet everyone was rejoicing. There wasn’t enough food for feasts in most houses, and few knew how to create music, with or without an instrument… but it did not matter.

 

The streets were filling with people dancing to their own beats; men, women, children, the elderly, the sick, the poor, the rich, the weak, the strong. They all shouted and danced for joy. 

 

Because humanity had finally secured it’s place on this earth again. They had won what would later become known as the Titan War, the deadliest of wars waged for hundreds of years. 

 

And finally, it had come to an end.

 

“Levi!” A voice rang out from one of the men, a soldier named Eren with long brown hair and bright and determined eyes. He had been an important key in winning this war, this 25 year-old man was what had made all the difference.

 

Another soldier, Levi, turned at his name. He had been known as humanity’s strongest soldier for many many years. He had been drowning in all of the spilled blood, afraid it would all be in vain. Afraid he would die without making a dent in humanity’s previous position. 

 

He never thought he’d see the day humanity had finally won. 

 

Eren continued running towards the significantly shorter man, crashing into him and hugging him tightly, tears of joy and happiness sparkling in the corners of his bright green eyes. 

 

“Levi!” He yelled again, clinging to him closely. Levi couldn’t help but allow the smallest of smiles to cross his features. Smiling would be something he would learn to do more over the years. But when Eren saw that small smile as he pulled away out of the hug to see Levi’s face, he could not hold himself back. 

 

Their lips came crashing together with a grunt of surprise from the shorter of the two, but he leaned into it after a moment. They didn’t care if anyone saw them, or if anyone cared that they were two men kissing in public. It was their moment, it was a beautiful moment for each of them. 

 

“Levi, stay by my side, please. Even after today… I don’t want to be separated from you.” Eren pleaded as he pulled out of the kiss, searching Levi’s grey eyes desperately. He gave another small smile, barely noticeable.

  
“I’m not going anywhere, brat.” 


	2. Who says roses are too cheesy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi buys Eren flowers. Things escalate from there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a random prompt that queenofrulers gave me because I needed to write something happy for my crappy mood. Smut warning. Enjoy.

Levi stood in the flower shop, hand resting on his chin as he stared thoughtfully at the flowers, almost too thoughtfully. He quietly mumbled himself as his gaze raked along the different flowers and mumbling quietly to himself.

"Roses are too cheesy... pansies are dumb... lilacs are a no... what the fuck is that? That is the ugliest flower I've ever seen..." He stepped back a few paces and grabbed a bouquet of a dozen red and white roses. "Fuck it, he loves roses."

He paid for them and then climbed into his care, carefully setting them in the passenger seat while he drove, a small smile finding its way on his lips. He knew Eren would be surprised, it wasn't often that Levi did things like this.

"I'm home." He called as he stepped through the front door, the roses in hand. He set his keys on the table, pulling off his shoes and moved further into the apartment they shared together.

"Back here." He finally received a response to find Eren in their bedroom, face screwed up in concentration as he stared into their closet.

"What do you think I should wear for the dinner party this weekend?" He asked without looking up at Levi. The raven haired man wrapped his arms around Eren and reached up on tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on Eren's neck without a word.

"Wha- Are those flowers?" Eren asked, surprised at what Levi held in his hands.

"For you." He purred in Eren's ear and the brunette grinned, taking the flowers from his lover and raising them to his nose.

"They are beautiful. I love them." He turned so they were facing one another and loosely draped his arms on the shorter man's shoulders, clasping his hands around the flowers and leaning down, brushing their lips together. "What's the occasion?" Usually Levi didn't do things like buy flowers, especially without a reason.

"No occasion. I just wanted to give you something nice." He stood up on tiptoes and kissed Eren, it was deeper and fuller than the last one. 

"How rare." Eren smiled and went in for another kiss, followed by another. Each kiss grew more heated, more passionate, sloppy and desperate.

Levi ran his tongue over Eren's lips and they parted, granting him entrance. Eren pushed him back onto the edge of the bed, discarding the roses off to the side and straddling his lover, his hands running over Levi's body as they kissed and bit at each others lips until they were swollen with passion and Eren kissed down his chin and neck, sucking and biting and leaving his love marks for him to kiss later. Levi moaned and gripped Eren's hair in his pale hands, arching his back as bolts of pleasure radiated down his spine.

"I love how responsive you are." Eren whispered against his neck, his breath skittering across the skin there and making Levi shudder.

"All because of you, baby." Levi smirked. Something flipped in Eren at that, and he pushed Levi's shirt up, pulling one of his pink perky nipples into his mouth, nursing it roughly with his tongue, just how he knew Levi loved, and received a pleased gasp in response. Eren fumbled with Levi's zipper for a few moments before successfully managing to undo them and push his pants and boxers down. He let go of the bud in his mouth with a soft popping sound, capturing Levi's mouth with his own.

"Fingers." He whispered, and Levi sucked three of Eren's fingers into his mouth, swirling his tongue around them and coating them with as much saliva as possible. The mere sight had Eren's half mast pressing painfully against his jeans and he whimpered a little, tugging his jeans down. But his eyes never left Levi's as he sucked on Eren's fingers, their eyes were locked and Levi's hand made their way up to play with his own chest. Eren was panting from the mere stimulation of the look in Levi's eyes-sexy and primal.

Finally, Eren pulled his fingers out with accompanied with a string of saliva, he cut it with a kiss to Levi's lips and carefully prodded the man's entrance with a single wet finger and t slipped in with ease. "E-Eren." Levi gasped, his hands still working at his chest. He gave his fingers a few careful pumps before speeding up and inserting another slowly, curling his fingers against the spot he knew would make Levi moan. God, he loved that sound. By the third finger, both men were a panting mess, Levi from the stimulation and Eren from the sight of his lover writhing underneath of him. He picked up a quick pace that had Levi rocking his hips down to meet the base of his knuckles.

"F-fuck... I... need you..." Levi gasped as Eren curled his fingers, "inside..."

Eren didn't need to be told twice and he removed his fingers, Levi whimpering at the loss but moving back on the bed as Eren crawled over to their bedside drawer, grabbing the lube in there. He kicked his pants off of his ankles and slathered a generous amount on his length, pumping it a few times before doing the same to Levi's entrance.

Without another word, Eren thrust into the shorter man, and both of them let out moans and gasps of please. The pace was slow at first, but it quickly picked up until Levi was writhing and gripping Eren's hair, their lips fiercely meeting one another.

Eren took hold of Levi's legs and thrusted deep, all the way to the hilt several times, watching Levi arch underneath him from the pleasure and smiling. "Fuck, you're so gorgeous." Eren whispered, kissing and sucking along Levi's neck and adding more marks as they thrusted onto one another with a fierce pace.

"Gonna...come." Levi moaned loudly amongst other things, and he pushed himself down onto Eren, their hips meeting and both men gave a shout as Levi coated their chests in white, Eren shooting deep inside of Levi's entrance.

The brunette collapsed on top of Levi's chest, panting as waves of bliss passed over them, accompanied by a feeling of drowsiness. They kissed gently, Eren moving to caress every mark he made with a brush of his lips.

"Thank you for the flowers."


End file.
